The Teaapot
by Palmtop Taiga
Summary: Alices returns from China to be disowned by her family.  When she finds the Hatter is working in above land and could use some help with the finance she takes the job in exchange for room and board.  They try to stay proffesional,but love is hard to fight


Hey! I know, I know, I should be working on Go the Distance I have horrible writer's block on it at the moment and I had an idea for this story and I really wanted to write it! I have this pretty much mapped out so I shouldn't experience to much writer's block on this. Hopefully I can continue on Go the Distance soon as well. So here I begin!

Ironically, the part above was written a month or so ago, I forgot about this story actually as terrible that is to say. I've been preoccupied for a while, but I have the next eight days completely free so beware the (hopefully) spastic updates! Now we actually begin. I know the beginning may seem OOC and rushed, but please bear with me please, it gets better I swear!

"_You could stay," The Hatter's whisper halted my hand. I turned towards him, a smile not quite on my face, and lowered the vial of luminescent purple blood from my lips_

"_What an idea," I said, a slight humor to my voice, "A crazy, mad, wonderful idea," He smiled at me with a childish hope on his face._

_As he did though my own smile faded, "But, I can't," His smile fell slowly, "There are questions I have to answer, things I have to do,"_

_He continued to stare at me, his face blank, but the disappointment quite obvious in his bright eyes. I looked away, for had I not I would have been tempted to stay, and popped the top of the vial up again. Then before I could second guess myself, I tossed my head back and gulped the liquid down. I had expected it to taste as vile as the creature it had come from, but surprisingly it tasted much like lemonade. I shouldn't have been surprised, this was Underland after all. I lowered my head to meet my Hatter's disapproving gaze._

"_I'll be back again before you know it," I said, hoping to reassure him. If anything his face seemed to fall even more._

"_You won't remember me," he whispered. The resigned certainty of his voice caused my throat to tighten, but I swallowed past the knot and spoke again with a renewed determination._

"_Of course I will, how could I forget?" I felt my brows furrow slightly as he continued to stare at me with a terribly blank expression. That wasn't the reason for the crease between my eyebrows. My curiosity had gotten the better of me, "Hatter?" I said, trying to get his attention, "Why is a raven like a writing desk?"_

_He tried to smile, but only a corner of his mouth managed to turn up slightly, "I haven't the slightest idea" was his soft reply. I smiled at him, but there was a slight strain to it. I felt this world fading and I was trying to stay there just a bit longer._

_The Hatter leaned in close to me. If I felt any control over my body I would have stiffened. No man had ever been this close to me, "Fairfarren, Alice," he whispered, lips brushing my ear._

_He leaned back and looked at me, and I stared back. I started to tell him something, but the world was fading. Everything went black and white. The only color was his eyes and I focused on them, trying to find something there, but slowly there color morphed from green to blue and as I reached toward that one spot of light and color, I touched it, and pulled myself out of the rabbit hole._

_Three years later_

As my feet touched the dock, I was filled with various emotions. I was happy to be home, yes, however I was filled with an emotion that I could not quite identify. I shook it off when I spotted my mother and sister in the crowd of greeters. I was surprised to see that it was the two of them. Normally Lowell followed Margaret everywhere, but he was noticeably absent from the little group. I was not complaining of course. I could go the rest of my life never seeing that pig again and wouldn't regret it. Either way, I would enjoy his absence while it lasted so I shook of the surprise and made my way down the dock.

As I strode toward my family though, I was met with a certain pang of jealousy. Out of the corner of my eye I could see families running to meet there returning loved ones, where my family stood waiting for me to approach. I shouldn't have been surprised I suppose, but knowledge doesn't extinguish hope. After three years I found that I had expected a more joyous homecoming. If not from Mother, then from Margaret at least.

Neither one of them made a move toward me. I toke the last steps toward them, expecting someone to step forward and embrace me despite my dislike of physical contact. I was met, instead, with a decidedly icy indifference. I stood before them uncertainly and fidgeted with my skirts. Normally Mother followed the norm of what those around were doing to avoid negative attention. However she seemed oblivious to the looks being shot our way.

I was well known by now. First because of my father and his crazy business ideas. Then I was infamous for turning down a Lord's marriage proposal. Everyone in London knew of the Kingsleigh family, which all the more encouraged Mother's behavior.

I had been in front of them for a few seconds before Mother nodded, seeming to appraise my state, and turned to walk away. I turned to Margaret, expecting at least an apologetic look to catch her glaring at me before turning to follow Mother. I didn't know what I could have done in another country to warrant their behavior, but being my curious self, I knew I could only find out by following them.

The carriage ride to our home was deathly silent. I endured it, afraid to say anything. When the coachman stopped the horses and we arrived inside our home is when all Hell broke loose.

I could only catch bits and pieces of what was being screamed at me.

"Lying little-," "How dare you!" "-betray your own sister!" "-tell me Lowell was-" "-are an embarrassment!"

I stood there shocked. I could make no sense of what was going on! I stood there, my mouth opening and closing dumbly. I probably looked so stupid know that I think about it. Finally something caught my attention:

"For making this family a laughing stock," Mother said, her voice scary calm now compared to the earlier screaming, "You are being disowned. We have no use for a disgraceful bitch like you. You are to pack your stuff and leave. You are to have no association with this family, you are on your own." Her voice was shaking in anger. I was completely aghast by this point. Never had anyone, let alone Mother, addressed me by such a name.

"Mother, whatever did I do?" I cried in shock. Her eyes flashed, but the hand that connected to my cheek was not hers. It was Margaret's.

"Did you not hear her?" my sister spat at me, "You are no longer a part of this family! She is no longer your Mother. You know quite well what you did, you slut! Sleeping with a man while you are unmarried is one thing, but-" her voice caught and she turned and ran up the stairs. I stared after her aghast.

"To think you would have the gall to sleep with your sister's husband!" Mother whispered in quiet rage, "You disgust me to much for me to even look at you. Get out of my house." She said turning to go after Margaret.

"Mother, I did no-" This time it was Mother's hand that rang against my cheek. I held the tender skin with my cool hands, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Don't even try to deny it." She spat at me. She turned and walked up the stairs.

I sat there, holding my swollen face. My cool hands soothing it. I didn't know what could have led them to believe such a ludicrous tale, but it was quite clear that I was not welcomed here. I stood cautiously before running out.

I didn't know where I was going. I ran and I ran until my legs gave out. I collapsed in an alley between two shops where no one could see me. I lay there and cry. I cry until my eyes burn and my face is soaked. I lift my head from my knees and rub the tears from my face. It is night by now and I stand up thinking I should go home, but then realize I have no home. I sit back down letting this sink in when something catches my eye. I look over and see the dim light of a lantern heading toward me. I am suddenly very afraid. I had heard stories of what happened to girls who went out alone at night. I looked for someplace to hide, but there was nowhere. Even if there had I realized it was to late. I tensed up ready to fight my attacker, but as their hand reached out toward me I stopped. The hand in front of me was pale, milky white with purple scars on it and gauze wrapped around the palm. They lifted the lantern up toward me, as if trying to see my face. I was to focused on the wave of loneliness this person's hand brought me to hear their gasp. I did however look up when I heard my name.

Green eyes, orange hair, White face.

"Hatter?"

A/N:

I'm not very happy with this first chapter. I'll come back and edit it later though. The beginning is good I think, but I don't care for it much after that. Is it just me? Please tell me what you think. I promise the next chapter will be much, much better!

I just read that in the original script, Alice and Tarrant kiss! What the hell Tim Burton! You have no problem making movies where dead people want to marry the living (Corpse Bride) or where a ninety some year old woman is still in love with a guy who is eternally 20 something (Edward Scissorhands), but just because the ACTORS have a bit of an age gap you take out the kiss scene! I want to sue!

Ugh! Well anyways I hope you all are finding this story interesting, Let me know what you think via review, alert, or favorite!


End file.
